Solid-state nanopores are beginning to emerge as key elements in the study of individual biomolecules such as, for example, a single nucleic acid and a single protein. Using nanopores, it is possible to directly probe individual molecules with high fidelity and high throughput. Many applications utilize solid-state nanopores including, for example, single molecule deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequencing, protein unfolding, micro-ribonucleic acid (RNA) detection, label-free detection of nucleotide polymorphisms, and mapping of DNA-binding proteins such as those involved in homologous recombination. Nonetheless, current solid-state nanopore technologies are limited by, inter alia, high capacitive noise and low sampling bandwidth.